America and the Wandering States
by HamTheWolf
Summary: New York and Alaska beg America to take them to a World Meeting. Will it be everything they'd thought it would be? Is Alaska more like Russia than America hoped? Can New York keep his ego under control? Find out here! Rated T for... Swearing? Probably.
1. Take Us With You!

America threw on his usual jacket as he wandered toward the front door of his home. He was going to a World Meeting in his country, so it wouldn't take him long to get there. It was a short driving distance, anyway. Then, as he bent down to tie his shoes, he heard a small noise. He turned his head to see two boys watching him from the doorway of the kitchen.

One of the boys was taller and looked older than the other, probably eighteen. He had scruffy brown hair that had a blond streak running in the middle. His bangs, also blond, were spiked up, looking kind of like mountains(or a bunch of 'nantuckets' stuck together) and his eyes were brown. He was known as _Jacob B. Jones_, personification of New York.

The smaller one seemed to be about ten years old. He had dull, wheat coloured hair and royal blue eyes. He was wearing heavy clothing and a light blue scarf that hung from his neck. The child was called _Nikolai Braginski-Jones_, personification of Alaska.

"Hey guys" America said, focused once more on his shoes. "What's up?"

"We wanna go to the meetin' wit' ya" Jacob blurted out, voice hinting at a Brooklyn accent.

"It would mean a lot to us" Nikolai murmured, hiding his face in his scarf which was muffling his tiny Russian accent.

America blinked slowly. He hadn't expected this. He straightened up and looked at his two children with curiosity.

"Why the sudden need?"

Neither of them answered at first. Then, Nikolai took a step forward.

"I wanted" he started, then hesitated. "I wanted to see _him_..."

When America didn't respond, Jacob stepped forward as well.

"Chillin' with all the countries sounds fun" he commented lightly. "I wanna go to mingle!"

America frowned slightly, then sighed, seeing their puppy faces.

"Alright fine" he said. "Just this once."

The two states let out a happy victory cry. America rolled his eyes and chuckled.

_Damn kids are cute_ he thought blissfully as he opened the front door.

"Come on you two" he called. "Can't leave you behind now!"

Jacob and Nikolai scrambled out the door after their father. America chuckled as he got into the driver's seat of his car. Jacob got up front, while Nikolai sat in the back. Both bounced happily the whole way to the UN building.


	2. You Can't Protect Us Forever

((Yo! Casmin here! Just wanna note that this story is going to be based around America and these two states! Duh! Oh! I'm from New York sooo... Yay New Yorkers! *waves NY flag around like the derp I am* Anyway, I also might have forgotten to mention Jacob has freckles as well due to Irish immigration! Along with other features like his spiked hair from the Netherlands and his random acts of authority from Germany. He also drinks tea because he is amazing and likes both tea and coffee~ He easily adapts to situations and likes to blend into crowds, as will be shown in a few.

Alaska is a soft spoken state with a deadly side. When he feels he's being threatened, or someone he cares about is being threatened, he'll go into 'Russia Mode' as some call it. Never make him mad. In light of that statement, he's very shy and quiet, tending to be around Canada and his provinces when America isn't around for him. The whole 'I can see Alaska from my house' thing? It's true... Sarah Palin wasn't stupid when she said she could see Russia from her home, either... Okay maybe I'm exaggerating...

Anyway, on with the story~!))

America arrived at the UN building a bit early. As he walked into the room with his kids, he noticed nobody else was there.

"Sit here" he comanded, pointing to the empty chairs for the guests.

Nikolai did so immediately, but Jacob just looked at America.

"You don't expect me to sit there, do you?" He earned a nod from his father. "Well no way."

America sighed and with a motion of 'wait here', left the room. He came back a moment later with two chairs. These ones had wheels.

"Alright" Jacob exclaimed, grabbing one of them.

Nikolai merely sat down in the other that America set down. He watched his older brother spin around, laughing like a kid. America sighed.

"Let's just hope nobody recognizes you two" he muttered.

Jacob froze mid spin. He looked over at his father.

"Why" he asked, sounding confused.

"If the world finds out about you, there might be trouble..."

"Trouble? Dad you have to let us out sooner or later! You can't protect us forever..."

America frowned deeper, shaking his head.

"Alright, Jake" he said. "Just... Let them figure it out of their own, okay?"

"Sounds cool, dad."

America nodded slightly and got things ready for the meeting.

((Short chapter! Gotta get ready to visit my dad! Reviews are welcome! Please?))


	3. They're My Kids

Jacob watched as a few nations walked through the door. He recognized them as Germany, Italy, and Japan. Jacob didn't truly care, so he pulled out his iPod and started listening to it. He smiled as the soothing sound of the Celtic Women flowed into his ears.(Those women are AMAZING. Don't judge, bro.)

Nikolai stared at the door, feeling nervous. He was only looking for one nation, and that nation was Russia. He watched as a few other nations came in. None of them were Russia, so the little state sighed in disappointment and buried his face into his faded blue scarf.

Eventually all the nations tumbled into the room. Through his music Jacob could hear the nations speaking. America was the first.

"Hey everybody" he shouted, being unnecessarily loud. "Welcome to my amazing country, bros!"

Jacob snickered at their responses. Nikolai was too busy watching Russia to notice.

"We've called this meeting to discuss pollution" America continued. "I'll go first! I say we gather up all the pollution and throw it into space!"

"I agree with America-san" Japan stated.

"Man up or I'll beat you with my peace prize" Switzerland shouted, banging his fist on the table.

Jacob flinched slightly. He didn't want to meet this guy in a dark alley. Mostly because of the heavy ammo he was packing.

As the nations began bickering, Nikolai saw this as an opportunity and got off of his chair. He hesitantly made his way over to the man who looked so much like him.

"Why don't you say something, Russia" he heard someone ask on his way over.

"Hnn, why me?" Russia answered. "No thank you."

Nikolai reached him finally, but felt at a loss. He wasn't sure what to do, so he lightly tugged on Russia's coat. The big nation turned around and looked down at the state.

"Hello there" he said, kneeling down so he could see Nikolai better. "Where did you come from, little one?"

Nikolai still couldn't find words, so he pointed at America, who was currently being choked by England.

"Ah so you came here with Amerika?" He earned a nod. "That certainly explains a few things."

When Nikolai was about to asked what that meant, Russia spoke again.

"You seem familiar" he murmured. "Who are you..?"

Meanwhile, Jacob was watching the nations fight. He saw that Germany was starting to get really angry, so he rolled over to him(because getting out of a spinny chair is so not fun).

"Bist du in Ordnung" Jacob asked, unable to resist speaking German.

"Nehme ich an" Germany answered through clenched teeth. "Diese Treffen nie richtig gehen."

"Let me handle it, dude!"

Germany obviously had no clue who he'd been talking to, as he looked over in surprise. Jacob, ignoring the look, cleared his throat and stood up.

"YO CHILL OUT BROS" he shouted, causing everything to stop. "YOU GUYS NEED TO GET YOUR PRIORITIES STRAIGHT, 'KAY?! AREN'T YOU GUYS HERE TO TALK ABOUT POLLUTION OR SOMETHING?!"

Everyone stared at Jacob in shock. Then they started murmuring to one another.

"Who's he?"

"I don't know. He kind of looks like Netherlands."

"He looks weird."

"He looks like a bastard!"

"Roma, calm down..."

Jacob's face heated up. What a time for his stage fright to kick in. He did the only logical thing; he crawled under the table.

Nikolai watched his older brother disappear under the table with a frown. He glanced at Russia, before walking over to the table and crawling under it to fetch Jacob.

America watched this scene with a frown. He knew something like this would happen.

"Lunch break" he shouted, forcing a grin onto his face. "Right now!"

Everyone hesitated, but slowly agreed and left the room. Well, almost everyone. America, Jacob, Nikolai, Russia, Germany, and England were still there.

"Alright" England said, looking at America. "You have some explaining to do."

"I do?" he asked in return.

"Ja, you do" Germany answered. "Who vas zat und vhy is he here?"

"And who is the little one?" Russia chimed. "He seems so familiar..."

America tried to keep his cool, when on the inside, he was panicking. What should he do? Should he just lie? Nah, that would get him into more trouble.

The American took a deep breath. There was no backing out now.

"They're Jacob and Nikolai" he stated. "They're my kids."

((Phew! That one was a little longer! Time to answer a review!

I've never actually thought of AmeHun before, ironically! I won't add that in here, but I could add Hungary into the story if you want! And you know how Hungary is!

Okay then! A review would be nice, guys...

What will the next chapter hold? Tune in next time to find out!))


	4. Explanations All Around

((Very sorry for being so late, guys! I had barely any inspiration! But I'm back! Enjoy~!))

The nations looked at America in shock. Said blond chuckled slightly at their reactions. Nikolai crawled out from under the table, Jacob not far behind. They had heard what had gone on and decided to explain as well. England was the first to speak.

"They're your children?" he asked. "How so?"

"We're states" Jacob answered for him. "I'm New York and this little guy is Alaska."

Russia's eyes lit up as Alaska was mentioned.

"I knew I recognized you" he giggled. "My little one..."

America surprised everyone by cautiously picking up the state and cradling him close, glaring at Russia as if daring the slightly larger nation to take his child.

"Dad you're doing it again" Jacob remarked.

"Am I?" he asked, sounding confused.

"Yeah. You are. You're hurtin' Nikki."

America loosened his grip on Alaska and the state gasped for breath.

"Heheh... Sorry, Alaskie~..."

"It's alright, daddy..!"

"So wait" England stated. "You mean to tell me that these two are your children?"

"Uhuh" America nodded.

"Not only are they your children, but they're personifications of two of your states?"

"Yup!"

"So you mean to tell me you've been hiding them this entire time?!"

"Sounds about right!"

"Are there any other children I should know about?!"

As America was about to reply, a phone began to ring. The chorus to**_ Try_** by **_P!nk_** echoed through the room, causing everyone to stare.

Snickering nervously, Jacob reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone.

"'S my phone" he said, grinning sheepishly.

He then answered his phone with a 'yello?"

"Penny?" America asked, earning a nod in return.

A few words were shared before Jacob hung up.

"Massachusetts is flaunting his money around, Texas is trying to kill Maryland, Georgia needs new gardening gloves, and Nebraska is out of gambling money once again. Oh, and we're all out of milk and sugar."

"Great" America said, sarcasm dripping from his voice. "I love breaking up fights and giving Nebraska gambling money."

"I'm the one that does that..."

"... Shut up, Jacob; daddy's talking."

"This is lovely and all" England stated, obviously not amused. "But you still have some explaining to do."

"Well, we basically answered your question, Iggy" America pointed out.

"Just start explaining; and don't call me 'Iggy'."

So by and by, America explained how he met the states. Most were the same, consisting of going to their respective state and meeting them like a normal person. All except for Hawaii, Alaska, Texas, Massachusetts, and New York. (A/N: I'll put the 'special meetings' at the end, okay~?)

As he was telling the stories, the various reactions went differently.

"Wow" a voice exclaimed. "Your states sound csodálatos~!"

All eyes looked toward the door, only to spot Hungary standing in the doorway.

"Thanks, Hungary" America said, beaming.

"I wish to meet the rest of them" she continued, walking forward. "I wonder if they are as wonderful as they sound!"

She then proceeded to scoop up little Alaska in her arms and pat Jacob's head at the same time. For once, America didn't protest.

"I think that's a great idea" he stated with glee. "You can meet everyone! They're all at my house on holiday!"

"I would like to meet them" England said.

"I am rather curious myself" Russia chimed.

"That's all nice und fun but ve still have a meeting to attend" Germany reminded them.

"Wir können nach dem Treffen gehen" Jacob responded.

"Stoppen die gleiche Sprache sprechen wie ich" Germany muttered back.

Jacob and America let out a pair of similar laughs upon hearing that.

"Sorry dude" Jacob snickered. "I know a lot of languages due to my colourful history."

"Tud magyarul beszélnek?" Hungary asked.

"Egy kicsit" he answered. "Én még mindig a tanulás."

"You sound great to me" She exclaimed. "Let's hurry and call this meeting back to order! After all, the sooner we get done, the sooner I can see the adorable states!"

The others agreed and after gathering the other nations back up, the meeting began again. Jacob and Nikolai stayed hidden this time, however, and they seemed to be forgotten by the others. The meeting came and went as it normally would. Afterwards, the group consisting of America, New York, Alaska, Hungary, England, Russia, and Germany met up in the spot they were in once before.

"If you guys promise me your won't tell anyone else, I'll let you follow me to my house" America stated, looking and sounding very serious.

The other nations promised, although Russia looked a bit suspicious. Then they got into their respected vehicles and followed America back to his home.

((I added her, bros! I promised myself that I would!

"csodálatos" - Hungarian for "wonderful", "beautifu"l, etc

"Wir können nach dem Treffen gehen" - German for "we can go after the meeting"

"Stoppen die gleiche Sprache sprechen wie ich" - German for "stop speaking the same language as me"

"Tud magyarul beszélnek?" - Hungarian for "Can you speak Hungarian?"

"Egy kicsit" - Hungarian for "A little bit"

"Én még mindig a tanulás" - Hungarian for "I'm still learning"

**Useless fact time!**

_**Useless facts about Hawaii!**_

Little Hawaii was found shortly after the attack on Pearl Harbor. However, she did not officially become a state until 1959. Despite the attack on Pearl Harbor, Hawaii is fascinated with Japan and wishes to see him in person some day.

_**Useless facts about Alaska!**_

As Russia grew more unstable, the nation knew that little Alaska would be safer with America(that and England REALLY wanted Alaska, and Russia didn't want that). Therefore, the two made a deal. Seven million, two hundred thousand dollars($7,200,00) in exchange for the land. When America gained Alaska, not many states liked him. They mocked him, often calling him 'Seward's Folly' due to William H. Seward buying a 'worthless wasteland' and 'total waste of money'. It was later discovered, however, that Alaska was rich with raw materials such as oil, gold and timber, making Alaska worth several times more than America paid. This excited the states that once ridiculed him. Alaska, however, stuck to the states that hadn't been rude to him in the first place, including New York, Texas, California, and Georgia which are his friends still to this day.

**_Useless facts about Texas!_**

As far as my knowledge goes, Texas was a part of Mexico. Wanting to break away from Mexico, Texas turned to America for help. America, having been in that same boat, as it were, decided to help Texas claim independence. After becoming the Republic of Texas, America then annexed him, earning Texas the spot of the twenty eighth state of America.

_**Useless facts about Massachusetts!**_

America found him during the Salem Witch Trials in the late 1600's. Accused of being a witch, he was put on trial where he was sentenced to he hanged the following morning. He was rescued, however, by America and happily taken in. Now he's a paranoid mother trucker that loves to gloat about how he has much more money than everyone else.

**_Useless facts about New York!_**

New York is a sort of special case. Although he was the eleventh state, becoming so in 1788, he wasn't truly found until later on. It was shortly before the Civil War that New York showed up, out of the blue, heavily willing to support the North (I swear that was a pun somehow. Out of the_ blue_? _North_? No? Just me? Okay...). After America found him, he was really happy to learn he was a state and not some demonic freak from hell, as some people seemed to like calling him due to his lack of aging and ability to heal quickly. He's gained a few traits and interests from his history such as being able to make a bomb(Manhattan Project), loving the colour red and avoiding words beginning in 'C'(gang called the 'Bloods', which is like the east coast 'Cripes' but they have a huge rivalry, blahblablah), and being heavily involved with Gay Rights and anti-homophobia(my headcannon is that Jacob is bisexual).

Well I'm done ranting XD How was it? More to come! ... Soon...))


	5. America's House

((Listen.. Erm.. 'Ghost'... Seeing as half or more of the reviews are from you, I'll answer you right here. I might add AmeHun, okay? MIGHT. I'm not saying I will. Mostly because you keep begging me. It was fine the first time you did it, but you over did it a bit...

That aside, I thought about it and, I think it sounds really cute! I'll add hints at the very least!

In this chapter, you'll meet a few more states! I'm going to start just calling them by their state names.

Enjoy!))

America and the others pulled up to the rather large and spacious home that was America's. Getting out of the car, America glanced inside from where he was, seeing a lot of people darting about. As the nations got curious, the door opened slightly, and someone scuttled out. (a/n: scuttled is a real word! No really!) She had long black hair that was pulled into a large pony tail. Her green eyes seemed to nervously dart about, as if trying to think of something fast. Spotting America, she rushed up to him.

"Well hey there, daddeh" she chirped, hinting at a southern drawl.

"Hey Georgia" America said happily. "What's up?"

"Well ah saw you a comin' and figured ah would greet ya!"

She glanced over, spotting the other nations.

"Who are they?"

"Oh! Those are some of my friends! Iggy, Germany, and Hungary! Oh, and there's Russia."

Georgia stared in awe at the nations.

"Golly" she breathed. "Ah ain't seen most of em up close like this! Iggy ain't changed in years!"

England seemed puzzled.

"Pardon..?"

"Erm... Nothin'..."

Inside

The states rushed around, trying to clean as they did so. The note America had left said that he wanted his house clean by the time he got home. So what did they do? They lazed around, playing video games, eating chips, the works. That was, until they heard America's car pull up.

"I'd say we have about five minutes until dads attention span wears thin and he barges in" one of them reported.

Back Outside

America patted Georgia on the head.

"Thanks for the welcome, Anna" he grinned. "Let's go inside now!"

America went for the door, only to have it blocked by Georgia.

"Wh-what's yer rush?" she asked.

"Uhhhh..."

"Yall should check out the back yard! We have all sorts of neat stuff out there!"

Inside

"They're headed out back" one reported again.

"Great" a girl stated. "That'll give us another ten minutes at least..!"

"How is everything over here?" a little girl asked.

"Just finished the living room, Hawaii" a blond answered. "We're getting the kitchen done now."

"Great" Hawaii cheered. "Thanks, Florida!"

Back Yard

The nations gasped in awe at the length of the area. It was rather large for a yard. There was a beautiful garden along the house filled with vegetables and all sorts of flowers. There was a shed that seemed to be filled with lawn and sports equipment. A swimming pool in the back big enough for several people to fit. The things they were staring at, however, were the dogs. There were about six of them. Two golden Retrievers, a yellow Labrador, an Alaskan Husky, an adorably small Australian herding dog, and a German Shepherd.

"So cute" Hungary exclaimed as the dogs rushed up to greet them.

"Indeed" England said, petting the herding dog. "What are their names?"

"The two golden pups are Joe and Molly" New York stated. "The Australian that England's pettin' is Meika, the Shepherd is Sam, the Lab is A-Dog, and the Husky is... Uhh..."

"I named him Vanya" Alaska murmured.

"You named him Vanya?" Russia asked, petting the little husky.

"Yes..! He kind of reminded me of him..."

America noted that Russia stiffened at that statement.

"They're beautiful" England said, snuggling close to Meika. "This one just craves attention..."

"Zey all do" Hungary giggled, petting Joe and Molly.

"I like zis von" Germany muttered, smiling slightly at Sam.

"This was nice, but we should head inside" America stated.

"Just another measly minute?" Georgia asked. "Pllleeeaaassseee?!"

"Alright" he laughed, patting her head.

They spent the next few minutes chatting about the dogs. The nations learned that A-Dog was America's dog and Vanya was Alaska's. The other four were New York's. Turns out he just really loves animals. On the way back to the front, America walked with Alaska.

"Who's Vanya?" he whispered.

Alaska looked at Russia.

"Him" he replied.

"But he's Ivan."

"He is also Vanya."

"He has two names?"

"He is two people."

America was about to question further, when Hungary pulled him forward.

"Come on" she exclaimed. "I wish to meet the other little ones!"

America nodded and turned to the door that was now in front of them.

"The back is always locked" he explained. "The front is unlocked when we're all here."

He turned the door handle and opened the door...

((What will they find? What will happen next? Did the states pull of cleaning? Find out next time!))


	6. Entering the House

America opened the door and glanced around. Noting the cleanliness of the living room, he stepped inside, allowing the others to follow him. One the couch, were three people. A little girl with black hair with her feet up on the coffee table, a male with ebony hair that was sitting up with a book, and a blond that looked eerily like France that was lying down. The male with black hair looked over and spotted them.

"Hey dad" he said, elbowing the blond while doing so. "Welcome home!"

The blond sat up, rubbing an eye.

"Welcome home" he yawned.

"Thanks guys" America replied. "Where are the others?"

"Texas is upstairs" he replied. "I think Maryland and Massachusetts are with him."

"Everyone else?"

"Out and about, I suppose."

America turned to his guests.

"Guys" he stated. "These are a few of my kids. Vermont, Louisiana, and Hawaii."

Vermont had back hair and red glasses that complimented his blue-green eyes.

Louisiana looked like France with his wavy blond hair. There were differences though, like the lack of stubble on his chin and his baby blue eyes.

Hawaii was a little girl with long black hair and brown eyes. Her smile did not reach her face as she waved at the guests.

"You are all so cute" Hungary exclaimed.

Suddenly there was a crash upstairs.

"Texas" America stated.

"He's up in my room again" New York muttered. "I'll be back."

He stomped off, Georgia and Alaska following him with frowns.

"Dad" Vermont said, grabbing their attention. "We made you coffee."

"You guys know how to suck up" America laughed. "Who made it?"

"I did" Louisiana answered.

"Good! I'll be right back!"

"I'll go with you" Hawaii exclaimed

With that, the two scuttled off. After they were out of sight, Vermont got up and faced the group of guests.

"If you want to survive your time here, listen to what I say" he stated. "England. Stay away from the New Englanders. I'm fine because I don't really care, but if they know you're here, they'll tear you limb from limb. All of you, if you try to correct Texas, he will shoot you. In the face. And it will be painful. Just... Try not to scare anybody, or make anybody mad. And for the love of all that is decent don't talk about sports. Ever. Understand?"

Everyone nodded, most out of fear. Hungary, however, nodded in excitement.

"I understand completely" she giggled.

((what is she planning...? Hmmm... Welp! Here's the sixth chapter! I'm not good at visual descriptions... I have to research some more...))


End file.
